I Was Gonna Marry You
by TEARLINNER
Summary: Un compromiso roto después, él teme tomar ese paso con otra persona, mientras que ella percibe al matrimonio como un simple papeleo. 6 años despúes, ambos pasando por un momento difícil y dejando todo en el pasado, deciden darse una nueva oportunidad como amigos.


**_Se me ocurrió una nueva historia mientras termino de escribir "Insuficiente". Por cierto, prometo terminarla pronto!_**

**_Muchas gracias a los que leen mis historias!_**

**_Saludos!_**

* * *

Estaba aburrido. Aburrido.

Realmente sentía que vivía en piloto automático. Hacía mucho tiempo que nada lo emocionaba. Actuaba por actuar, ya no era aquel jovial adolescente con energías de sobra para parlotear sueños descabellados.

Ahora era un adulto, bueno, un adulto joven a sus 26 años.

Ya había descubierto que en la vida no basta con gritar en voz alta tus sueños. No todo es tan fácil. Es por eso que su sueño de ser una figura importante en la política cada vez era más descabellado.

De pequeño soñaba con ser presidente, pero ahora, mientras finalizaba el divorcio de una pareja en su oficina-casa, pensaba que estaba quizás en el mismo lugar que hace 5 años. En el punto de inicio.

Cuando estaba en la secundaria pensaba que con tan solo convertirse en abogado estaría a un paso de la presidencia de Japón, pero vaya, Sasuke tenía razón, solo estaba soñando despierto.

No era tan inteligente y su familia no tenía las conexiones como para garantizarle una posición importante. Ahora se limitaba a ganar ingresos limitados para subsistir con su buffet de una sola persona. Le gustaba verse como un empresario, le encantaba decirles a las personas que era un emprendedor, pero realmente no tenía otra opción. Ninguna firma exitosa lo había aceptado.

Si, aún estaba joven y no debía de perder las esperanzas, pero como no hacerlo si muchos de sus compañeros de clases ya estaban en las ligas grandes a tan solo un mes de obtener el título.

Él tenía ya 5 años haciendo la lucha. Trabajando en buffets mediocres y renunciando cuando lo querían obligar a hacer cosas poco éticas.

Eso le pasaba por ser recto. Pero no se arrepentía.

Su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje. Era de su novia, le estaba respondiendo a su oferta de salir a cenar esa noche. La declinó.

Suspiró. Obviamente seguía molesta. Molesta por haberle dicho que no estaba listo para casarse. ¿Quién diría que Sakura estaría tan desesperada por dar ese paso?

Su mayor problema siempre fue ser demasiado sincero y directo. Exactamente por eso nunca le fue bien en el amor. Siempre metía la pata. ¿Cómo esperaba Sakura que se casará siendo tan estúpido?

Cuando su Sakura le dio por millonésima vez una indirecta de que le propusiera matrimonio, no pudo contenerse más y para ser sutil le vino con un chiste de poco gusto sobre cómo no se tomaba la vida en serio lo suficiente como para sentar cabeza, que se casaría una vez fuera presidente y cambiara al país. Y era la verdad, una vez se sintiera estable profesionalmente, comenzaría a pensar en matrimonio, mientras tanto, solo se limitaría a contar su dinero.

Nunca espero que Sakura fuera tan dura como para decirle de que eso nunca pasaría. Que moriría esperando a casarse si tomaba como punto de referencia de que él llegara a cumplir su sueño. Básicamente termino con él, aunque Naruto aún esperaba una confirmación formal de ello.

Ella era tan distinta a Hinata.

Casi se cayó de su silla ante ese pensamiento. ¿A qué venía ese pensamiento? Hacía casi 4 años que había conseguido victoriosamente dejar de pronunciar ese nombre en su mente. Era su pasado. Debía permanecer enterrado.

Pero bueno...ahora que recordaba, valía la pena realmente recordar. Después de todo, recordar a su exnovia no era serle infiel a Sakura. Había sido parte de su vida después de todo y ya hacía 6 años desde su ruptura. Eran agua pasadas.

Además, consideraría tocarle el tema de Hinata a Sakura. Era el perfecto ejemplo de porqué debía de pensar dos veces el asunto del matrimonio. La peor metida de pata en su vida y que al día de hoy se recrimina, es haberle pedido matrimonio a Hinata a los 20 años. Había hecho una promesa que no pudo cumplir.

¿Y el resultado?, 6 años sin compartir una charla civilizada con Hinata, ni siquiera habían quedado como amigos. Durante muchos años, cuando ella aún vivía en Konoha, estuvieron al punto de que si él entraba a un lugar, ella salía. No porque ardiera de rabia al verlo, peor aún, era porque no podía contener sus lágrimas. Él la había roto.

Para sus amigos en común fue incómodo.

Más para Sakura, después de todo era, o mejor dicho, fue una de las mejores amigas de Hinata. Reconoce que se comportó como un patán al comenzar a salir con Sakura a un mes de terminar con Hinata.

No hizo falta quién lo acusará de haberle sido infiel , pero solo Dios sabía que nunca la engaño. A pesar de ello, eso no quitaba que le hizo daño por sustituirla tan rápido.

Había sido un canalla.

Era muy joven, se dice asimismo como excusa. Pero realmente no había excusa. Había usado a Hinata en su adolescencia por la mera curiosidad de tener pareja. Después de todo, ella fue la única que mostró interés en él, y él, como puberto, no pudo decirle que no. Además, era tan dulce que, ¿cómo rechazarla?, era la chica perfecta. Y en medio de la pasión adolescente, le pidió matrimonio.

Era un idiota. Le avergonzaba recordar sus acciones.

Pero, como todo adulto, reconocía que de no ser por ese pasado oscuro, no sería ni la mitad de lo sensato que es ahora. Había sido un mal necesario. Y realmente no se arrepentía. A pesar de todo lo que cualquiera pensará, si la quiso. Sería mentir decir que no disfruto los años a lado de Hinata.

No se sentía culpable al reconocer que Hinata poseía un atributo por encima de Sakura, y eso era, que de toda Konoha, ella fue la única persona que nunca se rió de su descabellado sueño de ser presidente. Fue la única que creyó en él. Pero bueno, después de todo Hinata había sido una chiquilla demasiado amable.

¨Demasiado amable...¨pensó con melancolía.

Demasiado amable y él, él prácticamente le rompió el corazón.

No que lo hubiera hecho intencionalmente. Él no podía mentirle, y quizás su honestidad terminó hiriéndola, pero fue lo correcto. A ese día aún lo veía de esa forma.

Eran jóvenes, inmaduros. Empezaron a salir cuando tenían 17 años. Su motivo para pedirle que fuera su novia era tan infantil como el simple hecho de que egoístamente solo quería tener una novia, experimentar, y Hinata pasaba que estaba ahí, sonrojándose solo al verlo, evidentemente gustando de él.

Habían durado más de lo que creyó, 3 años. Se llevaban muy bien, podría decirse que eran buenos amigos. Pero eso no era suficiente, no suficiente para olvidarse de su único amor, su actual novia, Sakura. Por eso decidió terminar las cosas con Hinata de forma ordenada y correcta, tanto que ella no se molestó con él. Y quizás eso fue lo peor. Simplemente se alejó de él.

Había sido un estúpido al salir con Hinata aun estando enamorado de Sakura, a ella la quería desde que tenía memoria, desde los 10 años. Aún lo hacía, ¿No?

Se golpeó la cabeza con su escritorio. Realmente no había nacido para las relaciones amorosas, siempre estaba destinado al fracaso.

No funcionó con Hinata y tal parecía que tendría el mismo destino con Sakura. Aunque extrañamente no se sentía tan triste como la primera vez. Quizás porque ya era un adulto y lo había visto venir.

No, no, No lo permitiría. Esta vez sería diferente. Él realmente amaba a Sakura, por eso, por eso, las cosas no podían terminar mal. Si el amor no era el problema, todo tenía solución, ¿no?

Con esa idea en mente, salió de casa. Buscaría flores, iría a su apartamento antes de que terminará su turno, le prepararía una cena, pondría velas y el resto sería historia. Le pediría tiempo. Tiempo para lo del matrimonio. Realmente no quería echar a perder esta relación, sino terminaría solo definitivamente.

Con positivismo salió con un ramo de rosas de la floristería de la mejor amiga de Sakura, Ino, quién le dio la razón con todo el asunto del matrimonio. ¡Por fin alguien de su lado!

Ahora se encontraba en el supermercado, comprando los ingredientes para hacer una lasagna. Viviendo solo, y con una novia que no sabía ni preparar ramen instantáneo, había aprendido a cocinar. No era malo en ello, pero no el mejor definitivamente.

Estaba haciendo fila, esperando su turno para facturar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su talón. La persona tras él le había golpeado con el carrito de compras. Reprimió un quejido y se giró algo molesto para ver a la persona torpe. Se mordió la lengua para no decir un improperio, recordándose que no había sido intencional y que ante todo era un caballero.

-¡Lo siento!-gritó avergonzada una voz femenina.

La sorpresa lo supero, olvido inclusive el dolor de su pie. Era ella, jamás olvidaría la voz de ella.

De inmediato giró su vista y lo confirmó, era ella. Era Hinata. Era esa pequeña chica, ahora frente a él, era ese par de ojos lila nuevamente dirigiéndole una mirada. Se quedó en shock, no despegaba sus ojos sobre los suyos. Un sin número de recuerdos lo golpearon de una sola vez, casi dejándolo sin aire. Era dolor, pena, melancolía y cariño.

Ella también se sobresaltó levemente al verlo, pero a diferencia de él, no duró mucho en recobrar la compostura. No se veía tan afectada como él.

-Hola, Naruto-kun.

Y su corazón se detuvo, apreciando escuchar esa voz aterciopelada pronunciar su nombre otra vez.


End file.
